Kagenie
by Seeliah
Summary: Il croyait avoir tourné la page. Il est amoureux fou. Mais quand le passé décide de se conjuguer au présent, les évènements vacillent au gré des coeurs, des souvenirs brûlants, des promesses anciennes et des nouveaux serments. Cross/Allen, Yullen.


**DISCLAIMER** : Tout appartient à Katsura Hoshino, rien n'est à moi ! Sauf Selena.

**Paring **: Yullen, Cross x Allen. Evocation de Cross x OC (Selena/Arashi)

**Genre **: Univers Alternatif. Canon suivit jusqu'à la sortie de l'Arche (autrement dit pas d'attaque de Lulu Bell, et la Tour de l'Ombre est toujours le siège de la Congrégation, etc). Les seules exceptions concernent le passage où Allen et les autres rencontrent Arystar Krory, pour des raisons évidentes quand vous aurez lu le chapitre ^^, et bien sûr, le Cross x Allen.

**Rating** : T pour ce chapitre.

**Note **: Ce chapitre trainait dans mes tiroirs, je me suis décidée à le publier après la review de Mimichan. J'ignore quelle sera ma fréquence de parution ou la longueur de l'histoire.

Chapitre non bêtalecté, je vous prie d'excuser les fautes qui m'ont échappées. Dès que mon bêta le pourra, je mettrais sa correction en ligne.

Pour éviter les confusions : Innocence noté avec une majuscule fait référence à l'arme des exorcistes. Le mot tout en minuscule désigne le mot commun.

**La première partie a été publiée sous forme de one-shot sous le titre **_**Rêves & Souvenirs.**_** Il a été rédigé en prologue à cette histoire. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1<strong> : **Avis de tempête**

* * *

><p>Marian Cross avait recueilli l'enfant deux ans après la mort de Mana Walker. Il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour le retrouver... et aujourd'hui, quand il regardait l'adolescent de quatorze ans devant lui, il lui arrivait parfois de regretter l'avoir fait. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Allen. Tout était de sa faute <em>à<em> _lui_, et au poison que seul l'alcool pouvait chasser de ses veines.

Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Il était troublé par ce gosse, par le pouvoir qu'il savait dormir en lui, par sa personnalité oscillant entre innocence naïve et une gravité anormale à cet âge. Un enfant au regard d'adulte, souvent, et un soldat par ses soins. Il était celui qui l'avait mis sur ce chemin et ne savait plus que penser. Quand il voyait l'obsession d'Allen à détruire les akuma et qu'il comparait cette image aux souvenirs de ses rires ou de ses maladresses... Il ne savait plus qui était Allen parfois.

Pour l'heure, le maréchal observait son disciple avec inquiétude, bien que rien ne laissât paraître son trouble. Il détaillait les cheveux blancs trop longs qui voilaient parfois son regard, la malédiction qui barrait son œil gauche, l'éclat de ses iris bleu-gris, les joues rondes et le corps fin, presque trop mince, mais que l'entraînement sculptait lentement, même si on ne devinait pas les muscles fermes et parfaitement dessinés sous les vêtements informes dont Allen s'attifait.

Il y avait une grâce inconsciente dans chacun de ses gestes, dans la manière qu'il avait de pencher légèrement la tête sur la gauche, le menton rentré, pour que sa frange masque complètement le pentacle au-dessus de son œil. Et sous le gouffre de souffrance que Cross percevait pour l'heure dans les yeux de son disciple, brillait toujours cet éclat d'innocence qui avait frappé le maréchal au premier regard. Cette part d'Allen qui refusait d'abdiquer sous le mal, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Cross voulait cette innocence, cette lumière, connaître son goût. Il luttait contre cette impulsion trop violente.

Dangereuse.

Mais quand Allen le regardait comme maintenant, les yeux pleins de larmes et emplis de détresse, suppliant silencieusement de faire partir la douleur, il fallait au maréchal toute sa volonté pour se retenir. Il n'osait formuler clairement de _quoi_ il se retenait mais il préférait affronter seul des centaines d'akuma et même le Comte, plutôt qu'interpréter la supplique silencieuse dans les yeux de son disciple. Et ce soir là, comme tant autres ces derniers mois, il sortit pour fuir la tentation tapie dans un adolescent de quatorze ans, laissant Allen seul avec son tourment, quel qu'il soit.

Il ne comptait pas rentrer de la nuit, mais soudain, alors qu'il buvait encore pour tromper ses pensées pernicieuses, il se rappela que ce jour était l'anniversaire de la résurrection de Mana en akuma et il se précipita vers leur auberge sans plus réfléchir. Ces nuits là, il lui arrivait de penser que la culpabilité de son disciple pourrait un jour l'engloutir, tant elle se faisait aiguë dans son regard.

Parvenu dans la chambre, il trouva Allen assis près de la fenêtre. Il ne pleurait plus. A la place, un vaste vide pulsait sa souffrance dans son regard. Le cœur de Cross vacilla. Il traitait le gamin durement pour tenter d'étouffer ce qu'il sentait naître en lui, _malgré_ lui, de mettre des distances entre eux... et tandis qu'il se rappelait la nécessité de conserver ses barrières élevées, les bras du maréchal se refermèrent malgré eux sur Allen.

Le garçon se raidit une fraction de seconde avant de s'agripper à lui fermement. Cross sentait les battements erratiques de son cœur contre sa poitrine... Allen resserra doucement son étreinte autour de la taille de son maître, plaqué contre son torse. Jamais le maréchal ne l'avait consolé avant cela et le bien être soudain qu'il éprouvait faisait refluer sa douleur, sa culpabilité, sous une vague de chaleur dont il avait perdu le souvenir. Depuis que Mana était mort, plus personne n'avait eu un seul geste de tendresse envers lui...

Cela dura une minute ou une éternité. Sentant qu'Allen s'était calmé, Cross défit lentement leur étreinte et repoussa le garçon. Allen avait les joues rouges et les lèvres encore humides des quelques larmes qu'il avait versé entre ses bras. Il leva sur son maître un regard fragile, mais derrière cela, Crossy lut de l'avidité et il fut terrifié soudain.

- Restez avec moi... souffla Allen, les joues plus rouges encore. Gardez-moi dans vos bras...

Et sur ces mots il glissa contre le corps de l'homme incapable de bouger ou de parler. Figé. Pourtant il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à dire et à faire : refuser, s'éloigner le plus possible d'Allen.

Cross sentit brusquement la main du garçon sur la peau nue de son bras, et quand il baissa la tête, il tomba dans des yeux couleur d'orage suppliants, et perdit la raison. Il attira le gamin contre lui dans une étreinte possessive et s'empara brusquement de sa bouche, mordant un peu ses lèvres avant d'y passer sa langue. Le léger gémissement d'Allen l'électrisa et il le repoussa loin de lui, à bout de bras.

L'adolescent fixait son maître, surpris, perdu. Il porta lentement ses doigts à ses lèvres pour les caresser.

- Si je reste près de toi... commença Cross en amorçant le geste de s'éloigner. Mais il fut coupé par les lèvres d'Allen sur les siennes et la voix anormalement basse de son disciple chuchota désespérément contre sa bouche :

- Peut m'importe, recommencez ! Je n'ai plus mal quand vous faites cela...

Alors Marian l'embrassa à nouveau et cette fois, Allen répondit au baiser maladroitement mais avec la même urgence. Le corps du maréchal était traversé de frissons. Il entendait Allen gémir dans leur baiser et sentait sa langue contre la sienne, la chaleur de son corps plaqué contre le sien.

De son côté Allen était intégralement devenu ce plaisir qui se ruait dans tout son être sous les caresses de son maître. Il ne pensait pas plus loin, ne voulait rien d'autre plus ardemment que cet instant, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il avait de moins en moins mal... Son corps réagissait pour lui et il avait à peine conscience de ses gestes ou des mots qu'il soufflait à l'oreille de son maître.

Allen se plaquait contre lui, le touchait, ses murmures tissaient leurs charmes de lave dans ses veines... Les mains du maréchal se glissèrent sous sa chemise pour la lui ôter. Le gamin s'en dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule. Pour une fois il ne pensait plus à la difformité de son bras, tellement pris dans l'instant que cette douleur là, se taisait aussi sous l'intensité de son désir. Cross se jeta sur la peau laiteuse, la dévorant de baisers, y laissant sa marque, faisant s'arquer contre le sien le corps qu'il avait repoussé sur le matelas. Une de ses mains le libéra de son pantalon pour empoigner son sexe. Allen cria sous la caresse et Cross se figea.

Sous lui, le souffle saccadé, les joues empourprées, les lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers, la peau marquée par sa bouche et ses dents, étendu, offert, les yeux pleins d'un désir ardent, Allen... et Cross lut l'intoxication du plaisir sur ce corps d'enfant. Il repris conscience, voulut reculer.

- Non ! supplia Allen.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Cross chassait le froid de son cœur en faisant ce qu'il faisait, ce froid qui était comme celui des akuma.

- Je ne peux pas, gémit Cross, tu ne sais pas ...

- Non ! s'obstina Allen. Et peu m'importe... je le veux... souffla t-il à l'oreille de l'homme. Maître...

Marian plongea ses deux mains dans les mèches blanches, éprouvant leur matière douce et lisse, puis il saisit la nuque d'Allen et murmura en l'amenant à sa bouche :

- Tu l'auras voulu Allen, alors ne t'en plains pas demain.

- Oui... maître, grogna le garçon tandis qu'il laissait une nouvelle marque dans son cou.

**°°O°O°°**

Allen se réveilla en sursaut dans une pièce inconnue. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui avant de reconnaître la chambre où son amant et lui avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller à coté de lui pour y chercher son odeur et soudain, se rappela son rêve, ou plutôt des souvenirs qu'il avait revu en dormant. Pourquoi diable avait-il rêvé de Cross ? N'avait-il pas assez souffert de cette histoire ? N'avait-il pas tourné la page ?

La voix de son amant lui parvint depuis la salle de bain. Allen se leva rapidement, manquant de trébucher sur Mugen, pris du besoin impérieux de sentir la peau de l'homme qu'il aimait contre la sienne...

* * *

><p><em>Quelques mois plus tard...<em>

Les quelques personnes qui croisèrent Allen Walker à son retour, notèrent que l'exorciste avait encore changé pendant son séjour en Asie. Ses cheveux blancs caressaient désormais ses épaules lorsqu'il ne les nouait pas sur sa nuque, tandis que des mèches effilées encadraient un visage où ne subsistait plus aucune rondeur enfantine.

Il avait gagné quelques centimètres. Ses épaules élargies en conséquence et la musculature plus évidente, il n'en demeurait pas moins mince, presque filiforme. Ajoutées à cela, une grâce naturelle et la finesse de ses traits, Allen, tout en étant devenu indéniablement plus masculin et viril qu'adolescent, n'en restait pas moins trop « délicat » d'aspect, pour lutter contre le charme mâle de Lavi ou de Kanda.

L'uniforme des exorcistes avait tendance à accentuer l'androgynie de la silhouette d'Allen, sans compter ses cheveux longs et ses accessoires.

Quelques mois après les évènements de l'Arche, il avait acquit une bague en argent, un simple anneau orné d'un motif abstrait, passé à son pouce. Il portait, depuis deux ans, une étrange boucle d'oreille du même alliage, en forme de dragon, dont il n'avait jamais voulu révéler la provenance à personne, malgré l'insistance de Lenalee ou Miranda et les moqueries de Lavi. Fixée à l'hélix, le bijou épousait la courbe du pavillon de son oreille, la gueule de la bête mythique lovée sur le lobe qu'elle semblait tenir entre ses crocs. Les ciselures et la finesse de l'ouvrage, son originalité même, avait une tournure féminine, mais sur Allen, le rendu lui donnait un air incroyablement sexy.

Avec les années, l'incongruité de son physique s'était dissipée sous son évidente beauté. Le bras de l'Innocence, rugueux aux toucher et d'un noir d'encre, sa chevelure de neige, le pentacle gravé au dessus de l'œil et la cicatrice verticale qui en découlait… Plus rien ne semblait étrange ou monstrueux mais au contraire, mystérieux et attirant, d'autant que même si son caractère s'était assombri, Allen demeurait plein d'entrain, avec ses sourires irrésistibles et sa générosité sans faille. Son courage et sa force n'étaient plus à prouver.

De plus en plus de femmes soupiraient sur son passage, et quelques hommes, plus discrètement, car pour la plupart ce n'était pas un réel désir mais plus un trouble, l'idée fugace que dans certaines circonstances, il serait facile de se perdre pour ce jeune homme aux traits si fins, au corps si souple, dont les sourires et la candeur envoûtaient tout le monde, même sans cela.

Il était même venu à bout du cœur de glace de Yu Kanda ! Enfin toute proportion gardée, bien sûr. Les évènements de l'Arche lui avaient gagné le respect du japonais. Il reconnaissait la valeur d'Allen. Ses « Moyashi » étaient désormais exempts de moqueries, mais restaient les seules traces de leur nouvelle amitié. Ils n'étaient pas familiers comme Allen l'était avec Lavi, et bien moins complices qu'il ne l'était avec Lenalee ou Miranda. Cependant, il n'y avait plus cette tension meurtrière entre eux, même si tension, il y avait encore. Mais elle était d'une autre sorte, sans que personne, pas même Bookman ou Lavi, ne parviennent à mettre le doigt dessus.

**°°O°O°°**

A près un détour obligé par le bureau du grand intendant Komui Lee, Allen s'était rapidement éloigné en veillant à se tenir à l'écart des passages les plus fréquentés. Il revenait du siège de la branche asiatique après quatre mois d'absence. La réalité était toute autre, bien qu'il soit resté un certain temps auprès de Bak-san, mais seul Komui était au courant à la Congrégation. Et Kanda...

Le cœur d'Allen fit un écart.

Le jeune homme prit la direction de sa chambre puis, s'assurant que le couloir était vide, la dépassa pour disparaitre derrière une porte dissimulée non loin de là. Le passage montait presque à pic, en un large arc de cercle qui emmena rapidement Allen presqu'au sommet de la Tour de l'Ombre, à l'opposé de sa propre chambre. Ou plutôt de sa chambre _officielle_. Il y avait toujours plus d'un aspect dans la vie d'Allen depuis les évènements de l'Arche. Un public, un privé, un caché, un passé... Beaucoup trop de secrets, dont le moindre portait de longs cheveux de jais, doux comme de la soie quand ils glissaient entre ses doigts… Et le souvenir, trop vif, le poussa à accélérer l'allure.

Il quitta le passage pour un couloir à la saleté repoussante où de longues toiles d'araignées pendaient avec des airs lugubres. Habitué, Allen ne les voyait même plus et trouvait rassurant que personne ne s'aventure dans cette aile désaffectée de la tour. Enfin, _officiellement_ désaffectée. Elle n'était qu'inhabitée.

Il y a longtemps, on y logeait les maréchaux, alors plus nombreux qu'aujourd'hui. Située à l'avant dernier étage de la Tour de l'Ombre et peu pratique d'accès - Komui avait installé son laboratoire sur le seul trajet direct pour y parvenir en dehors du passage secret qu'avait emprunté Allen - l'étage avait été abandonné, oublié presque, jusqu'à quelques années en arrière, où pour échapper à Lavi, son amoureux et lui s'étaient par hasard engouffrés dans l'escalier secret.

Les grandes ailes à la merci des araignées et de la poussière abritaient une douzaine d'immenses chambres, presque des suites, toutes faites sur le même modèle et parfois, encore pleines des effets de celui ou celle qui y avait vécu. Elles possédaient toutes de grandes bibliothèques, certaines encore garnies de livres, un vaste bureau pour travailler, un coin repas, un coin salon doté d'une cheminée assez haute pour y abriter un homme et de confortables fauteuils, meublées de lits nichés dans des alcôves tendues de rouge et luxe suprême, équipées de salles de bains avec une douche _et_ une baignoire, avec cabinets d'aisances séparés.

Tout cet espace isolé, secret, et garni de lits à profusion, enflamma immédiatement l'imagination de son amant. Il faut dire que les baisers volés et les étreintes rapides dans les couloirs, s'ils satisfaisaient plus ou moins l'urgence, ne comblaient pas leur frustration grandissante. Les autres, sans malice, traînaient toujours dans leurs pattes aux moments opportuns, comme Lavi qui les cherchait alors qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à s'isoler et avait faillit les débusquer, alors que trop frustré et tenté, son amant l'avait plaqué contre le mur du couloir menant à sa chambre. Ils auraient peut être même perdu la tête au point de s'unir contre le mur, si la voix de Lavi n'avait pas douché leur enthousiasme.

Après avoir jeté Allen sur le lit d'une chambre choisie au hasard et satisfait leur désir à tous les deux jusqu'à ce que leurs membres soient en coton et leurs voix rauques d'avoir trop criés, ils avaient un peu mieux exploré l'endroit. L'une des suites avait été préservée. De grande housses couvraient meubles, livres et bibelots, les tapis, protégés eux aussi, étaient roulés contre l'âtre de la cheminée. Et elle possédait un piano. Une fois les housses retirées, les tapis restaurés et la pièce aérée, elle devint leur sanctuaire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne à savoir qu'ils occupaient cette chambre, et elle ne trahirait leur secret pour rien au monde.

Une fois le seuil de leur "maison" franchit, Allen resta appuyé contre la porte le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et discernent le contour des meubles. Il alla ensuite vers la fenêtre et repoussa les lourdes tentures de velours pour ouvrir les battants. L'air frais de cette fin d'après midi s'engouffra dans la pièce en soulevant les mèches blanches qui caressaient ses joues. Le jeune homme laissa son regard se perdre au loin un instant, avant de se retourner et de se jeter sur le lit avec un profond soupir.

Il était en train de transgresser une de leurs règles, et bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois, il n'avait jamais enfreint celle-ci depuis presque deux ans qu'ils cachaient leur amour dans cette chambre : Ne pas s'y rendre sans l'autre. Mais cela faisait trois mois qu'ils se s'étaient pas vus et toutes les lettres, tous les coups de téléphones du monde, ne pouvaient apaiser le manque qui l'avait attiré ici, sur les traces de son parfum encore présent sur les draps, presque effacé...

Paradoxalement, la torture de son absence s'était accrue tout à l'heure, quand Komui lui avait annoncé son retour pour le surlendemain.

_Avec un peu de chance, on arrivera à s'enfermer deux jours ici_, espéra l'exorciste.

Un long frisson, frustration et impatience mêlés, remonta son échine. Allen enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, trop épuisé par son voyage pour trouver la force de retirer son manteau.

- Kanda... chuchota t-il en s'endormant.

**°°O°O°°**

L'impression qu'on l'appelait réveilla Allen un moment plus tard. Il regarda autour de lui, espérant vaguement son amant mais il était seul dans la chambre. Puis il sentit son sang s'agiter et porta machinalement sa main à son cou. Sous ses doigts, il sentit la fine cicatrice, habituellement aussi invisible qu'impalpable, réapparaître… Et soudain, il perçut clairement une résonnance dans l'air.

_« Elle est là ? » _Pensa Allen, incrédule.

Il se redressa vivement, attendant encore, concentré, espérant se tromper de toutes ses forces. L'appel retentit une seconde fois, impossible à nier. Il se sentit glacé. Brusquement une série de flashs de souvenirs s'imposèrent à lui sans qu'il puisse s'en défendre :

_La chevelure rouge sombre de Marian Cross cascadant sur ses joues tandis qu'il se penche sur lui, les yeux brûlants... Ses mains agrippant les draps du lit défait, et la voix de son maître, fébrile, son souffle sur sa peau nue qui soulève des vagues de chair de poule..._

_Sa main à Elle, gantée de dentelle blanche arachnéenne, se posant dans la sienne avant d'entrer dans l'église en ruine... Leurs voix hésitantes, résignées, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre pour ne pas croiser celui de Cross… _

_La première morsure... la sensation de son propre sang aspiré par une bouche avide alors qu'il crispait ses doigts dans la longue chevelure de soie noire... _

_Le sourire qu'elle avait eu, tranchant comme une lame, alors qu'elle nichait son visage au creux de l'épaule de leur maitre, ses yeux de jade fixés sur lui, le défiant silencieusement de les interrompre..._

_Et aussi, son corps fragile pressé contre le sien, vulnérable, les sanglots qui la secouaient... et ses yeux fous de rage et de douleur… son parfum… sa jalousie… son amour obsessionnel et dévorant… _

Sa promesse.

Le rituel.

Le don scellé d'un baiser.

Leur serment.

Le chaos de sentiments contradictoires qu'éveillèrent ses souvenirs prit le cœur d'Allen en étau et lui coupa le souffle. Mais il dût rapidement le refouler. La douleur à son cou s'intensifia, il sentait tout son être se tendre à l'appel silencieux de leur lien. Il n'avait qu'à le suivre. Et vite, apparemment.

Allen se leva prestement et sortit rapidement de la chambre. Il était entièrement concentré sur la voix qu'il discernait à présent, sur sa souffrance… Mais s'il s'interdisait de replonger dans ses souvenirs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir et malgré tout son self-control, une vague de colère menaçait de l'engloutir. Quand il rejoignit les sections habitées de la Congrégation, ceux qui le croisèrent le fixèrent avec étonnement en s'éloignant prestement de son passage. Ils n'avaient jamais vu à Allen un visage aussi fermé et surtout, son aura vibrait d'une telle rage... elle rappelait celle de Kanda, en pire, car si éloignée de la nature d'Allen... Que lui arrivait-il ?

_**°°O°O°°**_**  
><strong>

Cela faisait pratiquement deux heures que Kanda courait. Deux heures depuis le train. Il sentait le corps sur son dos s'alourdir et tenta de resserrer sa prise mais ses mains étaient glissantes. Elle perdait conscience de plus en plus longtemps et perdait du sang… beaucoup de sang, alors que Miranda gardait son time record activé sur elle. Ce n'était pas normal.

Le cœur de Kanda battait la chamade. Il devait la vie à cette inconnue qui mourrait sur son dos et qui s'était écroulée brusquement, criblée de centaines de plaies, alors qu'ils entraient en gare. Les contrôleurs avaient rapidement étouffé le début de panique des voyageurs du même wagon pendant que Miranda activait son Innocence, sans succès.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça ne marche pas… D'où viennent toutes ces blessures ? _Avait-elle demandé aux deux autres.

_- Elle a eu celle-ci pendant notre dernier combat, révéla Kanda en désignant une profonde estafilade sur sa joue._

_- Mais son Innocence l'a guéri… alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Lavi._

_- Je dois… voir… ange… Congrégation… __murmura_ _la blessée._

_- Un exorciste ? _

_- Lui seul… sauver… ange… _

_Il y avait une telle imploration dans ses magnifiques yeux verts et dans sa voix, que sans réfléchir plus avant, Kanda l'avait pris dans ses bras et s'était mis à courir. _

- Ange… Appela t-elle encore avec ferveur à travers son inconscience.

Qui que cela soit, Kanda espérait que l'«ange » serait présent à la Congrégation ou que Komui pourrait faire quelque chose. Elle s'était spontanément interposée dans un combat contre plusieurs akuma de niveau trois en lui sauvant la vie au passage. Tous ses dons de régénération ne servaient plus à rien, avec une tête en moins.

- Ange…

Sa voix était de plus en plus faible. Kanda accéléra encore et Lavi, à bout de force lui aussi puisqu'il portait Miranda, n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre sa cadence infernale en serrant les dents.

**°°O°O°°**

Komui reconnut immédiatement la jeune femme que tenait le kendoka quand ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu en vrai. Elle portait plusieurs noms, dont celui que prononçait Miranda :

- Tenez bon, Arashi !

Komui grimaça. Arashi signifiait « tempête » et c'était exactement ce qu'elle amenait avec elle. Les rares fois où il avait interrogé Cross, l'homme s'était montré encore plus fuyant qu'à l'ordinaire… Il soupira. Allen devait déjà être en route. Il n'y avait rien que Komui puisse faire dans l'intervalle.

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour la soigner ? s'écria Miranda que le teint cadavérique de la jeune femme alarmait.

Komui l'ignora pour s'approcher du lit où Kanda avait tenté d'allonger la jeune femme. Mais dans son inconscience elle serrait convulsivement le manteau de l'exorciste entre ses mains et Kanda hésitait à trop forcer pour l'obliger à desserrer sa prise. Il finit par s'installer maladroitement sur le lit, la tête d'Arashi sur ses genoux.

- Ange... murmura t-elle.

- Il arrive, la rassura Komui.

- Vous savez de qui elle parle ? interrogea vivement Kanda.

- Elle le réclame depuis qu'elle s'est effondrée, ajouta Lavi.

Il tenait encore une Miranda visiblement épuisée dans ses bras.

- Ne vous en faites pas, elle ne mourra pas. Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, ordonna Komui.

Et bien que la demande et le calme de l'intendant soient en totale contradiction avec la situation, comme si aucune jeune femme ne se vidait lentement de son sang sur un lit de l'infirmerie, Lavi s'exécuta rapidement :

- Elle ne voulait pas venir avec nous à la Congrégation et devait continuer le trajet mais à la gare où nous devions descendre, elle s'est brusquement écroulée, couvertes de blessures. Elle a demandé à venir ici, elle a dit qu'Ange pouvait la sauver.

- Pourquoi est-ce que mon Innocence ne marche pas ? Interrogea Miranda. Pourquoi est-ce que la sienne ne la guérit pas ? Elle a ce pouvoir, nous l'avons tous vu pendant le combat.

Kanda allait intervenir quand une voix fit bondir son cœur.

- Miranda, tu peux désactiver ton innocence.

Il eut à peine le temps de remarquer qu'Allen lui semblait plus beau encore, que la teneur de ses propos le tira de ses pensées.

Comme Komui, Allen était d'un calme olympien… En apparence, du moins. Car pour Kanda, les poings légèrement crispés, la ligne tendue de sa mâchoire et son regard devenu du gris orageux le plus sombre, traduisait sans conteste la colère contenue. Il frissonna inconsciemment.

- Miranda… Insista son amant pour la sortir de son hébètement.

Elle s'exécuta rapidement, toujours un peu incrédule.

- Tu es Ange ? Demanda Lavi tout aussi surpris.

Mais Allen n'y prêta pas attention. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme entre les bras de son amant, détaillant le sang et les nombreuses plaies qui striaient la peau visible que lassait son uniforme. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Et surtout, que faisait-elle dans les bras de son homme ? Il songea rageusement qu'encore une fois, elle chamboulait sa vie en brisant tout sur son passage. Il allait devoir… sous les yeux de Kanda… Mais il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer, ni aux autres. Il était furieux mais il ne la laisserait pas mourir.

Sa promesse.

Toujours en silence et le visage fermé, il s'agenouilla sur le lit et desserra l'étreinte d'Arashi facilement, avec un bref regard d'excuse à Kanda. Ce dernier sentit que Komui le tirait en arrière en le maintenant d'une poigne de fer. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi et voulut se débattre, jusqu'à ce que le geste d'Allen le cloue sur place.

Là, sous ses yeux ébahis et ceux d'un Lavi et d'une Miranda éberlués, Allen venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Arashi. L'acide de la jalousie mordit profondément ses veines. Oui, si Komui ne le retenait pas, si sa propre incrédulité et le choc ne l'anesthésiait pas, alors le secret qu'ils gardaient depuis trois ans aurait été révélé par l'impérieux besoin qu'il sentait naitre en lui, d'arracher son amant au corps agonisant. Il était sien. Le baiser ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes mais pour Kanda cela parut des heures.

Quand Allen relâcha les lèvres de la jeune femme, celle-ci papillonna lentement des cils, puis fixa l'exorciste avec une expression étrange.

- Mon Ange, souffla t-elle en tendant les doigts vers lui.

Mais Allen se redressa en ignorant la main tendue. Ses iris avaient presque virées au noir sous la colère et leur éclat envoya un frisson dans le dos de Kanda, malgré lui. C'était un aspect de son amant qu'il avait très peu eu l'occasion d'entrevoir. Malgré tout le mon ange lui vrillait les tripes. Allen n'appartenait qu'à lui, qu'importent les liens qu'il avait pu tisser avant.

Agenouillé, Allen défit rapidement le haut de son manteau et les premiers boutons de sa chemise, laissant choir au sol le ruban de sa cravate, sous les regards de plus en plus surpris des autres. Arashi avait repris quelques forces, assez pour se redresser sur ses coudes. Mais le sang coulait toujours de ses plaies, imbibant ses vêtements sombres avant de maculer les draps. Elle aurait dû être morte.

- Ce n'est pas assez, souffla t-elle encore.

- Je sais, répliqua Allen sèchement. Viens...

Il la saisit par le bras sans douceur pour l'amener à lui, posant une main sur sa hanche pour la stabiliser. Arashi posa son front quelques secondes sur l'épaule d'Allen -Komui resserra sa prise sur Kanda pour plus de sureté- puis écarta doucement le tissus de sa chemise pour dégager un plus grand espace. Elle sourit un instant en retraçant la cicatrice du bout des doigts et replongea ses dents dans son ancienne marque.

Kanda grogna de rage mais à part Komui, ni Lavi, ni Miranda n'y prirent garde. Allen retint un cri qui sonna comme un gémissement. Les mêmes sensations de panique et de révolte que la première fois manquèrent de le submerger et de l'arracher à sa prise. Mais pas plus qu'à l'époque il ne céda. Arashi se redressa un peu, enlaçant fermement ses bras autour du corps d'Allen. Il grimaça légèrement sous la douleur mais au contraire, la serra contre lui en retour, enroulant autour de sa main gauche, le long flot de boucles d'encre, tandis que son autre main maintenait la jeune femme contre son torse.

Qu'importe leurs relations faites de colère et de reproches, ce moment, cet instant où elle plantait ses dents dans sa chair et buvait son sang, était toujours une communion. Ils sentaient combien leurs âmes étaient proches, complémentaires et antagonistes à la fois. Pendant ces quelques minutes, aucun ressentiment, si fort ou justifié soit-il, ne pouvait briser leur osmose étrange. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement. C'était peut être pour cela qu'ils se détestaient tant.

Le rituel.

Dans le silence stupéfait, ne résonna plus que les bruits de déglutition. Lavi et Miranda étaient trop incrédules pour parler ou analyser clairement ce qu'ils voyaient. Kanda était si plein de colère qu'il se sentait sur le point d'exploser mais le choc l'engourdissait toujours, et la poigne de Komui sur ses épaules pesait comme du plomb.

Quand Allen arracha sans douceur le visage d'Arashi de son cou en la maintenant par les cheveux, ils le virent lécher le sang, son sang, sur les lèvres d'Arashi avant de les reprendre pour un second baiser. Et c'est là qu'ils comprirent. Alors qu'Allen embrassait la jeune femme, ils virent ses blessures se résorber une à une, jusqu'à disparaître et laisser sa peau indemne, comme si ses plaies n'avaient été qu'un mirage et le sang sur elle, celui d'un autre.

Le don scellé d'un baiser.

Comment Allen faisait-il cela ? Comprenant que les baisers et le sang étaient le remède, Kanda sentit sa colère s'apaiser un peu, mais pas sa jalousie. Allen allait devoir payer pour ces deux baisers donnés à une autre. Et pour le sang offert aussi. Il était à lui, à personne d'autre. Et s'il l'avait oublié, il allait se charger de le lui rappeler, mais pas avant d'avoir obtenu des explications convaincantes. Trois mois qu'il se morfondait de lui, de leurs étreintes, à s'en rendre dingue…

Quand toutes les plaies eurent disparues, Allen cassa brusquement le baiser en repoussant vivement Arashi avec une grimace de dégoût. Paraissant droguée, les pupilles dilatées et ses yeux d'un vert presque phosphorescent, elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Tout le temps de leur baiser, Allen avait sentit les yeux de Kanda sur lui. Il n'osait pas regarder son amant.

Même si Kanda savait qu'Allen avait des secrets, celui-ci risquait bien de mettre leur bonheur en péril, voir même de le briser. Mais il sentait les contres coups du sortilège mordre sa peau. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches avant que le sang qui coulait sur ses bras ne les atteigne et que les autres le voit.

- Tu peux y aller Allen, je m'occupe d'elle, déclara Komui qui tenait toujours Kanda.

Allen opina, croisa brièvement les pupilles d'obsidienne de son amant mais ne sut pas lire leur expression et se détourna.

La main d'Arashi se crispa sur le bas de son manteau pour le retenir. Retenant un soupir exaspéré, Allen laissa tomber son regard sur elle.

- Lâche-moi, Selena ! ordonna t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Merci... murmura t-elle.

- Comme si j'avais le choix, répliqua Allen avant de partir pour de bon cette fois.

Il sentit les effets du kagenie se propager sur son corps. L'entaille qui ornait auparavant la joue de la jeune femme fendit la sienne lentement, inondant sa peau d'un filet de sang chaud. Toutes les blessures qu'il avait effacé sur Selena -ou Arashi, peut importe le nom qu'elle avait pris- étaient désormais dans sa chair. Il sentait son sang couler et la douleur lui fit accélérer le pas.

Il retourna dans la chambre secrète, sachant que Kanda le retrouverait ici -pour le tuer sûrement- et s'engouffra sous la douche immédiatement. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements imbibés de sang en tremblant et se plaça sous le jet d'eau en attendant que le phénomène s'arrête. La souffrance le jeta rapidement au sol.

Kagenie : Prendre la douleur et les blessures de celui ou celle à qui on est lié dans sa chair afin de le protéger.

Le pouvoir d'un baiser, comme dans les contes de fées.

L'image de Cross lui expliquant calmement qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter envahit sa mémoire. Et le Maréchal, ne lui, ou plutôt ne leur, avait laissé aucune autre alternative... Malgré les explications qu'il avait obtenues depuis, le souvenir de ce moment restait toujours aussi amer. Quand la douleur reflua et que le sang cessa de couler, Allen se lava rapidement puis sortit de la douche et se regarda dans la glace. Son corps était strié de centaine et de centaine de griffures rougeâtres qui s'effaçaient lentement sous ses yeux. D'ici quelques heures, il n'en resterait plus rien.

« _Mais combien de fois s'est-elle battue au juste, alors qu'elle ne doit pas_ ? » Se demanda t-il en constatant les dégâts.

Il allait falloir qu'il lui redonne du sang plus tard, ou l'Innocence de Selena ne pourrait pas compenser les baisers du kagenie. Depuis quand ne s'était-elle pas nourri ? Il soupira. Plus important et difficile, restait Kanda. Comment avait-il pris la scène ?

**°°O°O°°**

Tandis qu'Allen angoissait dans une chambre d'une aile désaffectée de la Congrégation et que Kanda se débarrassait tant bien que mal de Lavi pour le rejoindre, le Grand Intendant Komui vérifiait une dernière fois l'état de santé de la « tempête » qui venait d'arriver.

En pleine forme quoique épuisée, et revêtue de frais, la jeune femme trônait gracieusement sur son lit d'hôpital. Sa chevelure soyeuse répandue sur ses bras fins en longs ruisseaux d'encre contrastait avec la blancheur de lait de sa peau et ses grands yeux verts jade, frangés de longs cils recourbés, étaient plantés dans ceux de l'intendant. Une beauté ténébreuse, et s'il en croyait les rumeurs, une exorciste de talent doublée d'un aimant à problème, avec les manières d'une souveraine en pays conquis. Arrogante, sûre d'elle, indépendante, altière et entêtée. En un mot, ingérable. Aussi différente d'Allen que le jour et la nuit. Les deux élèves Cross étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre.

Comme son maitre, elle fuyait la Congrégation où elle mettait les pieds pour la première fois, et connaissant son attachement viscéral pour le maréchal et son antipathie pour Allen, Komui espérait qu'elle s'en irait vite, avant de causer plus de problèmes. Pourtant il se devait de l'accueillir dans les formes.

- Lisa Selena « Arashi » Cooper-Walker, bienvenue à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, dit-il.

- Merci grand intendant Lee, répondit-elle en repoussant ses longs cheveux de jais d'un geste gracieux. Mais je préfère qu'on ne cite pas le nom de mon _époux_. Cooper suffira.

Leur serment.

* * *

><p><strong>Le mot de la fin : <strong>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et intrigué. Je vous dit au moins prochain pour la suite ^^ D'ici là : ne soyez pas trop sage ;)


End file.
